The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Michael W. Farrow. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘FARROWCGMS’, was selected as a naturally occurring branch mutation from the parent Chamaecyparis pisifera ‘Golden Mop’, unpatented. The novel variety was discovered in a commercial nursery in Warwick, Md. during 2010.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, first propagation of ‘FARROWCGMS’ occurred by softwood cuttings at a commercial nursery in Warwick, Md. in 2012. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Five generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.